redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
Redwall Wiki:Community Portal
Welcome to Community Central, the discussion area for the Redwall Wiki. Please feel free to ask questions or comment on anything here. If you are new to Redwall or Brian Jacques, please see the About page! If you're interested in helping out around here, see the Manual of Style. Check out the Top 10 Redwall Wiki Editors! Take a poll! Tasks To Do *Book summaries & completed character listings for: Castaways of the Flying Dutchman, The Angel's Command, Voyage of Slaves *Character summaries (Give every character a wiki page, even if you think they're insignificant. They're not!) *Complete character listings in their entirety: Martin the Warrior, Lord Brocktree, Rakkety Tam, Eulalia! *Summaries for all the short stories in Seven Strange and Ghostly Tales and The Ribbajack & Other Curious Yarns. *Write articles listed on the wanted page. *Expand articles listed on the short article page. *Update . *Take care of Red linked pages. *Expand Stubs and incomplete articles. Wanted Covers The following are covers wanted for the Book Cover Gallery: UK *''Redwall'' (current version we have is blurry) ISBN 009931911X / 0-09-931911-X paperback *''Mariel of Redwall'' (current version we have is angled oddly) ISBN 0099319411 paperback Spanish *''Mariel de Redwall'' (current version we have is very poor quality, blurry) ISBN 848441129X / 84-8441-129-X paperback CURRENT GOALS *500 articles every 5-6 months. (300 for the end of May!) **'( }}}} left to go!!! )' *Page 1 of Google search results for 'Redwall'. *Break into the top 10-15 active Wikia (we're in the top 35 now). *Complete To Do list *I think this should be a goal: I think we should permanently block EVERYONE who vandalizes the Redwall Wiki! They should only get ONE chance. If they deliberately vandalize the site after that chance, that IP should be blocked so they can never come back on again. TiriaW 16:56, 11 January 2008 (UTC) :They pretty much are =) See the policy. -- LordTBT Talk! 21:23, 11 January 2008 (UTC) ANNOUNCEMENTS Wikia Redwall Wiki Are you a PHP programmer? Get in touch with me. -- LordTBT Talk! 21:23, 11 January 2008 (UTC) Other *Dave Lindsay plugged us :D http://www.redwall.org/dave/news.php --LordTBT 22:38, 11 February 2006 (UTC) *We are the Featured Wikia for May 2006! --LordTBT 05:35, 1 May 2006 (UTC) *Over a year after applying the Redwall Wiki finally makes Yahoo! directories. --LordTBT Talk! 03:30, 18 February 2007 (UTC) *The Redwall Wiki now has a French counterpart, Le Wiki De Rougemuraille (I hope I didn't butcher that)! --LordTBT Talk! 04:41, 2 May 2007 (UTC) Things to Remember *Be sure to check the Manual of Style for proper ways to edit pages and policies. *Feel free to add book covers, character pics, etc. to the appropriate pages. Please credit all known illustrators. *It is usually best to use a character's full name/title for the name of their article. Discussion Search Engines Google After sitting on the top of page 2 for several months, we have finally broken into page 1! Now, the goal is to maintain this placement, and increase the ranking. --LordTBT Talk! 20:26, 13 September 2007 (UTC) Other *Page 1 for "Redwall" on Yahoo! --LordTBT Talk! 19:33, 26 February 2007 (UTC) *Page 1 for "Redwall" on AltaVista & MSN --LordTBT Talk! 01:15, 26 March 2007 (UTC) Character Listings If you wish to work on completing a character listing for a certain book, please say so here so the community knows. If you are going to make a committment, follow through on it. If you are unable to complete your listing, or are having problems, posting here would also be wise. *Does the overlining like this Mossflower, mean that the character listing is not complete?? --Sitruunasooda 20:48, 30 March 2007 :The strike-out lines indicate that a character listing is complete. With the exception of the 2 minor characters found today, it was listed as complete already. --LordTBT Talk! 22:49, 30 March 2007 (UTC) Mattimeo Mattimeo is listed as incomplete...is this accurate? --LordTBT Talk! 17:46, 13 October 2007 (UTC) Current Projects None Ideas *I think a featured article section on the main page would be nice, like they have on the Harry Potter wiki. --Lonna Bowstripe 22:38, 23 April 2006 (UTC) :It might be an idea, but it would require a complete re-vamp of the main page, something I'm not sure how to do right now. Additionally, I think we need to focus on completing more articles and more articles fully before we can get featured articles running. --LordTBT 23:35, 26 April 2006 (UTC) *Um... I don't know if this exists already, if it does, I fail at finding it... Would a complete repository of all the songs, riddles, etc. from all the books be something cool to have? Or would that be against copyright? :Yes it would violate copyright. --LordTBT Talk! 19:18, 7 November 2007 (UTC) How did you find the Redwall Wiki? *We have occasional spurts where users come and go, and that might be happening a bit for the month of June due to some steps I'm taking, so, that being said, please say how you found the site if you would, I'm intrigued. No need for admins to answer. --LordTBT 19:18, 30 May 2006 (UTC) *I found it by searching Wikipedia, at a random whim, for Redwall, and finding it on one of the links for external sources. Shadowhiskillconey *I found it by looking for the Redwall series book covers for an 8th grade banner that we each are going to be doing, we can decorate ours however we want, and I want the Redwall book covers on mine, I read 7 books this school year along with others i had to read. I found it off Yahoo.come searching for Redwall book covers. *I found Redwall Wiki by conducting a deep search for 'Redwall' on google. Upon seeing Redwall wiki I didn't take any real notice of it until after editing Wikipedia's 'Redwall' page and seeing the link on the discussion. I then decided that my contributions would be more help here than in wikipedia. Anonymous *found it on the Redwall website. I think the admins are doing a great job with the site. Keep up the good work! *I found it on the Redwall website aswell. Oglog. *I found it on the Tales of Redwall website. Lord Brocktree. *(From the looks of it you wanted everyne except admins to answer....) Hmmm.... lets see. I think I found it at the Redwall ]article on Wikipedia. Lord Mactalon 02:42, 13 June 2006 (UTC) *Found it on Wikipedia. Ecto 02:28, 13 June 2006 (UTC) *I searched Redwall Wiki and found this. Tammo 87 21:33, 13 June 2006 (UTC) *Found it through your thread at the LPF back in October. Obviously, I didn't start really editing until a few months later. --Lonna Bowstripe 21:53, 13 June 2006 (UTC) *'Twas from the official Redwall website. -- Blaiken *I found it on the official site too. Archer 16:28, 23 June 2006 (UTC) *I found it twice, from both the Wikipedia and the official site.* WildloughRhulain *I found the link on Redwall.org and came on over. *I came here from Wikipedia and started editing. -- Docbob *I typed in 'cool Redwall site', and it came as the fourth, preceded by three (although I didn't bother looking at them) lame geocities sites. -- The Fourth Pine Marten *I found the link on Snowfur's Encyclopedia and came to look what is this Redwall-page like.:) --Sitruunasooda 18.04, 2 January 2007 *Stumbled across this Wiki from the link on the home page of wikia.com - I love Redwall, and think I might have some stuff that I can add. --CJ here 05:04, 14 February 2007 (UTC) *I was looking through Wookiepedia and found that one of the contributors there helped over here too so i thought id see what this site was about. By the way i think its awesome.-- Squirrel King 13:02, 18 February 2007 (UTC) *I found it googling on the internet for Redwall stuff. By the way, I'm also a major Wikipedia contributor. ??? 11:55, 21 February 2007 (UTC) *i found it while searching google for redwall - urthstripethe great *I dunno-I was reading the Redwall.org links when I stumbled across this page. I thought it would be nice to help along... HubmaN 11:21, 2 April 2007 (UTC) (P.S. I also contribute to Wikipedia, too.) *Found the Redwall Wikia because Hector at Legends of Redwall Abbey, placed the URL on our header. * I found it using a internet search engine Skittles the hog 16:38, 24 June 2007 (UTC) *I stumbled upon it on the main Wiki. Shadowbolt Fireeye *I also found it on Wikipedia. Rab Streambattle * I was searching Wikipedia for Redwall books and characters breeze 21:28, 28 June 2007 (UTC) * I got it from the The Redwall Encyclopedia's Huge list of links Biggdog 13:06 24 July 2007 (UTC) * I had found a Star Wars Wiki, a Lord of the Rings Wiki, and a His Dark Materials Wiki, so I figured that there must be a Redwall Wiki as well. A quick Google search for 'Redwall Wiki' confirmed that, and now here I am! --Drucco Spikediggle 11:36, 30 July 2007 (UTC) FAQs Q: How do we delete or rename articles? :A: Only the admins can delete, but to rename an article a registered user can click the "Move" button at the top of the page Q. Should we use the link brackets every time a character is mentioned in an article? :A: No. Only the first time a character/place/etc. is linked. Q: (Insert character name) isn't listed on the character page for this book?! :A: Characters listed on book character pages are there because they have actual articles. For a character to be listed s/he must have a page created and categorized first. Q: How do I include/upload an image? :A: If you look on the lefthand side of the screen, right beneath the "search" menu, you'll see another menu called "toolbox". Click "Upload File" to upload your images, then add the image to the character template. Do not hyperlink to images on other webservers; upload all images here, crediting the illustrator or artist. Q: How do I change my signature? How can I include a little image in my signature? :A: Go to your preferences screen in the upper right hand corner. In the "Nickname" field (right under your email address), add your signature, make sure that "Raw signature" is checked, and save. Now when you sign your name, your sig should be replaced by your custom sig. Example Q: How is everyone signing their name? :A: You can sign your name by typing four tildes (~~~~), or by clicking their signature icon in the toolbar. It automatically includes the timestamp. Signing is required when using talk pages. Q: Why isn't the Redwall Wiki linked on the official Redwall website? :A: The Redwall Wiki can be easily edited by anybody. While this is great in terms of content contribution, there are malicious people out there who could potentially edit pages to include coarse or vulgar material that is not suitable for a younger audience. Because of liability issues, Redwall.org does not link us directly, but they know about us, don't worry. More Specific Redwall Wiki Questions and Answers Q. What is policy on classifying characters as villains or heroes? What do they need to do?--Ember Nickel 20:48, 17 February 2006 (UTC) :A: Villains are defined by species. Rat, ferret, stoat, etc. all villains de facto. Heroes are kind of a per case classification. Obviously some characters are clearly heroes, so they get the category. This generally involves somehow "saving the day", so to speak. For example, Martin the Warrior would be a hero. Bobbo wouldn't. Hope it helps. --LordTBT 21:44, 17 February 2006 (UTC) Q. What should I do if two characters have the exact same name? --Martthias :A: Put the book title in one of their page links. Example: Ripfang Ripfang (Brocktree) --LordTBT Talk! 20:36, 26 September 2006 (UTC) Miscellaneous Questions and Answers Q: Does anybody here know what happened to Snowfur (Kate Sullivan, who wrote the Redwall Encyclopedia), because she hasn't made any changes to the encyclopedia for about a year now.--User: Shadowhiskillconey 12:37, 20 Feb 2005 :A: Yep. Snowfur is around 26 years old. The Encyclopedia hasnt been updated in over a year and a half, and most likely never will be. She has more adult concerns at this point in her life. --LordTBT 18:08, 20 February 2006 (UTC) :A: Yes, I'm still around. I've had a lot of things going on in my life in the last couple of years that have made my numerous websites, including the Redwall Encyclopedia, a lot lower on my priority list than they used to be. I truly do apologize for the apparent abandonment of the Encyclopedia. I realize updates every year or two seem like a glacial pace in a fast-paced, instant-gratification medium like the Internet, but I do fully intend to update the site at some point in the future. --Snowfur 17:26, 31 May 2006 (UTC) Q: What if there is a character or place, which has all the information about that character or place and on the Ancient Pages list? Do you have to edit it? --Sitruunasooda 17:36, 2 February 2007 :A: No. That's only if the Ancient Page needs updating or fixing. --LordTBT Talk! 17:21, 2 February 2007 (UTC) Q: Is someone allowed to add a customised image beside his or her username? I was thinking of maybe shrinking a small image of Tiria Wildlough from High Rhulain and putting it next to my username. If it's okay to do that, how would you do it? I'd need a step-by-step if it's all right. If it's not okay, I'll forget it. I'm just curious. -- TiriaW 21:22, 10 January 2008 (UTC) :You mean in a signature, like mine? This is explained in the FAQs, above. -- LordTBT Talk! 04:00, 11 January 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks! I know how to do it now, but would it be considered some kind of a copyright infringement to use an image like that? TiriaW 16:20, 11 January 2008 (UTC) :::Not if the illustrator is credited. -- LordTBT Talk! 21:23, 11 January 2008 (UTC) Category:Redwall Wiki